1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal panel having a high contrast ratio in an oblique direction and to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Background Art
Liquid crystal display devices (hereinafter referred to as LCD as the case may be) are elements displaying characters and images by utilizing electro-optical properties of liquid crystal molecules. There is a vertical alignment (VA) mode as one of driving modes of LCDs. Conventional VA mode LCDs have drawbacks of having a narrow viewing angle. Further, the LCDs have a problem of coloring characters and images when a picture plane thereof is viewed from an oblique direction. In addition, the LCDs have a problem of largely varying color (referred to as a color shift) thereof depending on an azimuth. In order to solve the problems, for example, there is disclosed the use of a retardation film showing a property (referred to as inverse wavelength dispersion properties), in which a retardation value measured by light having a longer wavelength is larger than that measured by light having a shorter wavelength (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3648240). However, in liquid crystal display devices provided with a conventional liquid crystal panel, drawbacks such as a narrow viewing angle, coloring of a picture plane and variation in color have been insufficiently improved. It is therefore desired to improve the problems.